


Snow Globe

by nickelkeep



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Charlie in Oz, F/F, Falling In Love, Snow Globe, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: When Dorothy first arrived in Oz, she quickly lost track of the days back home. It bothered her that she couldn’t remember what day it was back home or that she couldn’t keep track of important days like her birthday, the fourth of July, or even Christmas. Not knowing when Christmas fell in Oz was probably the most difficult part for Dorothy.
Relationships: Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NotFunnyDean's SPNAdventCalendar2019 Challenge. Day 1: Snow Globe!
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

When Dorothy first arrived in Oz, she quickly lost track of the days back home. It bothered her that she couldn’t remember what day it was back home or that she couldn’t keep track of important days like her birthday, the fourth of July, or even Christmas. Not knowing when Christmas fell in Oz was probably the most difficult part for Dorothy.

Of course, Oz had similar holidays, like Lurline’s Birthday or the week of the Unknown God. Still, nothing compared to seeing Christmas Lights and opening the presents under the tree. Over time, Dorothy found herself joining in on the different celebrations, and her thirst for knowledge made her appreciate the new customs she learned. That same appreciation for the cultures in Oz made Dorothy the clear leader for the Resistance, as many thought that she would be able to unite the people under one banner.

Despite missing home at first, Dorothy grew to love Oz. Then the Wicked Witch sprung her most significant attack yet, and Dorothy was dragged back to Earth. She would have been lying if she said she wasn’t excited to be home. Dorothy made quick work of finding the witch, but at a loss for how to defeat her, she immediately went to the Men of Letters. Nothing had changed in the years she had been gone. 

The men looked down upon Dorothy as a measly hunter and brushed her off despite stating she was Frank’s daughter. They directed her to a Bunker in Kansas. Instead of removing the threat of the wicked witch, and being able to see the things she missed while away, she ended up bound to the witch in a bottle for almost eighty years. 

It wasn’t until she was accidentally released by the Winchesters that she realized how much she missed. Charlie, the youngest of the Winchesters, was a Woman of Letters, something that was unheard of before Dorothy trapped herself in the bottle. And to be honest, if there was any woman who deserved the title, it was Charlie.

Dorothy found herself infatuated with the petite redhead, and - despite the crap situation they were in - she genuinely enjoyed working with Charlie. When all was said and done and Charlie killed the Wicked Witch, Dorothy found herself torn between going back to Oz and staying behind. Her list of reasons to remain had grown to include the brave-hearted and kind Woman of Letters. Knowing she needed to return to check on the state of the rebellion, she asked Charlie to come along. Dorothy hadn’t expected Charlie to say yes.

Charlie was everything Dorothy realized she was missing in her life. She was fierce and loyal, all while being warm and open. Charlie was also smart and a quick learner. It took no time at all for the redhead to learn the magic of Oz. She used it to keep her items from home charged, and unlike all the time Dorothy had been stuck in Oz, Charlie could keep track of the time back home.

There were times when Charlie would get homesick, the first being her birthday, which occurred only two weeks after they returned to Oz. Charlie, not sure if she could confide in Dorothy right away, spent the day miserable. It had taken the evening and cuddles by the fireside to get Charlie to open up. Still, when Dorothy finally did, she swore to not let Charlie go through what she went through when trapped initially.

As the months passed, Charlie became a more and more vital part of the Resistance, and Dorothy fell deeper and deeper in love with her. Thanks to Charlie’s technology, Dorothy was able to keep track of the days and figure out when important holidays would fall in Oz time. So when a random feast day happened at the Resistance Camp they were staying at, it was a fun surprise for the Ozians, but a special day of found family for Dorothy and Charlie.

With the arrival of Christmas only a few weeks away, Dorothy knew that she wanted to do something special for Charlie. She remembered a small trinket from her childhood. Knowing that they were unheard of in Oz, she asked the Tinman if he knew anyone capable of blowing the glass and helping her make it.

With a glassblower found, Dorothy drew out what she needed and found the Scarecrow. He was able to find an artist who could make the pieces Dorothy needed.

With the glass blown and the figures made, Dorothy went to the Cowardly Lion to figure out how to make sure it was assembled and wouldn’t come apart. The Lion introduced her to a mender who could fix all sorts of items.

Once all the pieces were together, Dorothy made sure to carefully protect and store her gift for Charlie, so it couldn’t be found.

...

Christmas came quickly, and Dorothy made sure to arrange another dinner. However, this one was quiet and intimate.

“What do you think, Red?” Dorothy had brought Charlie to a private clearing and set up a picnic dinner for the pair.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re trying to woo me, Dot.” Charlie’s eyebrow raised in question. “Unless that’s what you’re trying to do.”

“Maybe?” Dorothy blushed and looked at her hands in her lap. “If I’m doing this wrong, would you tell me?”

Charlie smiled and scootched closer to Dorothy. “I would.”

“I know we don’t have a winter wonderland here at Christmas time.” Dorothy smiled sadly at Charlie. “It actually made it so hard for me to figure out the seasons and the time of year. I’m actually thankful for your technology, keeping me accurate this time around.”

“Is that all your thankful for?” Charlie teased.

“No.” Dorothy took Charlie’s hand in hers and ran her thumb over the redhead’s knuckles. “I’m thankful that you and your dumbass brothers broke me out of the bottle, even if it was accidental. I’m thankful that you helped me defeat the wicked witch.” Dorothy took a deep breath and smiled at Charlie. “I’m really grateful that you chose to come back with me to Oz.”

“Really?”

“Very much so, Charlie.” Dorothy reached into the basket with her free hand. “I know that you’re missing home and the traditions from back on Earth. So I figured we could have our own Christmas.” She handed the wrapped present to Charlie.

Charlie blushed and took the gift from Dorothy. “This was plenty, Dorothy, you didn’t need to do this too.” She unwrapped the present to find a small snow globe. Charlie’s eyes went wide as she shook it and saw the snow and glitter inside fall over a little scene of a home with a tree out front. “Dot…” Charlie teared up and gently set it down before bounding forward and wrapping her arms around Dorothy. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m happy you like it, Red.” Dorothy tucked a strand of hair behind Charlie’s ear, causing Charlie to pull back.

“But I didn’t get you anything.” Charlie frowned. “I had no idea you were doing any of this.”

Dorothy laughed softly and took Charlie’s hand. “You are the best Christmas gift I could ask for.” Dorothy pulled Charlie back in for a sweet embrace, softly bringing their lips together in the first of many shared kisses in Oz.


End file.
